Protection Slave
by crzy4anime
Summary: Kagome is forced to get a slave so when she stops at Inuyasha's cell she decides to take him. Inuyasha is amazed at how big her house is but is everything really what you think it is? Read to find out.Inuyasha is OOC in this because he has been locked up.
1. Unwanted Slave

**Chapter One:  
  
Unwanted Slave  
**  
"But Mom, I told you I don't want a slave," Kagome yelled at her mother.  
  
"Now honey, don't be silly. Everyone has one," Kagome's mother said sweetly.  
  
"If everyone jumped off a bridge then should I?" Kagome retorted. (A/N: Sorry, I just had to throw that in there. I've heard that so many times. )  
  
"Kagome dear, you have to get one," Kagome's mom said through gritted teeth.  
  
"No," Kagome shouted stubbornly.  
  
"If you don't get one Kagome then I'll get one for you. I'd have to choose one for you and I don't think you'll like that," Mrs. Higurashi said heatedly.  
  
"You wouldn't," Kagome asked.  
  
"Would I?" Mrs. Higurashi questioned her.  
  
"Fine I'll go with you and pick one out," Kagome said reluctantly.  
  
Her mother just smiled and said, "Go get ready."  
  
"We're going now?!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Yes we are. So go get ready."  
  
"Ok," Kagome grumbled as she walked upstairs.

Scene Change  
  
"Now Kagome, stop sulking. This will be fun." Kagome's mom said.  
  
"Depends on your definition of fun," Kagome mumbled.  
  
"What did you say?" Mrs. Higurashi asked happily.  
  
"Nothing," Kagome said.  
  
"We're here," Mrs. Higurashi said. As Kagome looked up she saw a giant concrete building, with few windows and multiple tall gates around it. She read a sign that said, "Youkai Slaves."  
  
"You're making me get a youkai for a slave?" Kagome asked questionably.  
  
"Yes, why does it matter?" Mrs. Higurashi asked light heartedly.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Kagome answered. 'How can she be so happy about getting a slave? We're taking someone's rights away. I don't care if they are youkai or human it's still wrong.' Kagome thought as they went through the last gate. Kagome's mom pulled into a parking space and cut off the engine.  
  
"Ok let's go," Mrs. Higurashi said. When they reached the front doors and walked in they went to the front desk.  
  
"How may I help you," the receptionist asked.  
  
"We want to get a protection slave," Mrs. Higurashi said.  
  
"Ok, if you'll sit over there I'll call someone that can help you," the receptionist said. A couple of minutes later a woman came over to them that looked strangely like Kagome and introduced herself.  
  
"Hello, my name is Kikyo. I heard you wanted to get a protection slave," the woman said.  
  
"Yes, you are correct," Mrs. Higurashi said nicely.  
  
"Well then right this way," Kikyo said as she gestured them along. As they were walking Kagome's mom was happily talking to the Kikyo woman. 'I can't believe people can do this to other people. They're caged up like animals,' Kagome thought.  
  
"You shouldn't feel sorry for us," One of the youkai said. Kagome was startled for a bit but soon recovered. Kagome looked around and then started walking again. Then Kagome just stopped right in the middle of the passageway. 'What the hell was that?' Kagome questioned herself mentally. She slowly turned to her right. When she looked into the cell she saw a white haired youkai chained to the wall. He wore red fabric pants and a red haori with a white fabric shirt underneath. He was asleep but he soon started to wake up. He looked up to see a girl standing in front of his cell.  
  
The youkai growled and then said, "Go away Kikyo." Kagome jumped about a foot off the ground. She wasn't expecting him to speak.  
  
"Um, I'm not Kikyo." Kagome said. He just snorted, 'Hey wait a second,' he thought as he sniffed her scent, 'she isn't Kikyo. Kikyo would never dress like her either.' She was wearing blue jeans and a white button up shirt.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
  
"I'm Kagome," Kagome said, "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Inuyasha," he told her.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha," Kagome said.  
  
"Kagome dear, what are you doing?" Mrs. Higurashi asked Kagome as she walked up to her daughter.  
  
"Mom may I talk to you," Kagome asked.  
  
"Certainly," Mrs. Higurashi answered.  
  
"Privately," Kagome said looking around.  
  
"Ok, Kikyo is there anywhere we can go to talk in private?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Higurashi. Right this way," Kikyo announced gesturing to a door.  
  
"Thank you," Mrs. Higurashi said. Kagome and her mother walked into the soundproof room and closed the door.  
  
"Why exactly do I have to get a slave?"  
  
"You have to get one to protect you."  
  
"But I can protect myself."  
  
"You can some of the time but you can't protect yourself from a group of men."  
  
"Ya, but I can protect myself from youkai."  
  
"I know but not all crimes are committed by youkai."  
  
"I know they're not."  
  
"Good. Now if you're done I think…"  
  
"No mom, I'm not done." Kagome stated. Her mother turned back around. "Can I choose any slave here to be mine?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sure dear, as long as you get a slave."  
  
"Ok then, I want the slave that I was talking to his name is Inuyasha."  
  
"Ok dear. I'll just go get Kikyo to tell her." Her mom went to the door and brought Kikyo in. "Kikyo we want to get the slave named Inuyasha." Kikyo didn't say anything.  
  
'No, there's no way I'm going to let her have Inuyasha. But if I don't then I'll lose my job.' Kikyo debated in her head.  
  
"Ok but I have to tell you something he's not a full youkai he's a hanyou," Kikyo said, she was smiling on the inside. 'No one ever wants a hanyou.' Kikyo thought. Kagome gave her mom a look that said I-don't-care-you-said-I-could-choose. This look went unnoticed by Kikyo though.  
  
"We don't care." Kagome's mom said. Kikyo almost frowned but she caught herself.  
  
"Ok well let me go tell our owner. If you want you can go to the reception and wait there." Kikyo went to the right and Kagome and her mother went to the left. As Kagome walked by Inuyasha's cell she looked in. Inuyasha looked her right in the eye and followed her retreating form with his eyes. When Kagome and her mother went through the door to the waiting room the youkai across from Inuyasha yelled out, "Look everyone; the hanyou has a crush." Inuyasha just growled and sat down on the floor.  
  
Kagome and her mom each sat down in a chair in the waiting room. The receptionist looked up and smiled. "So did you choose one," She asked.  
  
"Yes we did," Kagome's mom said. 'They're acting as if they're talking about getting a car.' Kagome thought disgustingly.  
  
"So, who'd you choose," the receptionist asked.  
  
"We choose the one named Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi said. The receptionist's face looked a little shocked.  
  
"You do know…." She started but was cut off.  
  
"Yes we know he's a hanyou," Mrs. Higurashi said.  
  
"Ok, so…" Kagome tuned her mom and the receptionist out after that.

Scene Change  
  
"Mr. Naraku," Kikyo said.  
  
"Aw, Kikyo, how may I help you?" Naraku asked.  
  
"Someone wants to buy the hanyou." She said coldly.  
  
"My, my Kikyo have you started to take a liking to that one?" Naraku questioned.  
  
"That statement is so crazy I won't even give an answer to it," she replied coolly.  
  
"Fine, suit yourself but why did you tell me someone wants to buy the hanyou? This chance might not ever come up again and I'm here to make a profit. That hanyou is taking up space and wasting my money by me having to feed it. Let them buy him. I don't care." He said. 'No one but me will have Kikyo.' Naraku thought.  
  
Kikyo just looked at him and said, "Fine." She walked out of his office calmly and went to get someone to get Inuyasha. 'Now that the hanyou is out of the way it will be easier to make Kikyo mine.' Naraku thought.  
  
"Koga, come here," Kikyo yelled.  
  
"What's your problem?" Koga said walking up to her.  
  
"I don't have a problem." Kikyo said. 'Ya right,' Koga thought. "Get the hanyou ready. Someone is buying him," she finished. Koga walked off toward the cells. 'So dogturd is finally getting bought.' He thought as he smirked. When he stopped in front of Inuyasha's cell he heard a growl emanate from with in.  
  
"Same attitude you always have." Koga remarked.  
  
"Go away bastard." Inuyasha growled out.  
  
"Now if you keep up that attitude dogturd you wont find out what I have to tell you," Koga said. Inuyasha's reply was to growl. "You'll be happy to know that you have been bought," Koga said as he unlocked the cell door. What Koga said caught Inuyasha's attention and he looked up. Koga smiled and walked up to Inuyasha. He took out a key and freed Inuyasha from the wall. He put shackles around Inuyasha's hands and dragged him out.  
  
"Bye hanyou," all the other youkai said with a smirk in their voices. Inuyasha just growled. 'Who the hell would want to buy me?' Inuyasha thought just as Koga opened the door to the waiting room. Inuyasha looked up to see the very same girl that had talked to him in his cell. She smiled and her and her mother stood up. He was completely shocked, 'Why would this girl want to buy him?' The girl named Kagome walked up to him and Koga. She took something out of her pocket; her grandma had given it to her mother to give to her. When Inuyasha looked at it he saw that it was a necklace with purple beads and some teeth around it. She walked up to Inuyasha and put the necklace around his neck. He just stared at her and wondered what the hell she was doing. She then started to chant something under her breath that only a demon could hear. Inuyasha didn't really pay attention to what she was saying but he did hear the last word she said which was osuwari. When she said the last word Inuyasha felt magic course through him. Kagome then turned to Koga and looked at him.  
  
"Please take off the shackles." She told him in a sweet but stern voice.  
  
"I don't think that is a smart idea." He said. "He might be a hanyou but he still has some youkai strength."  
  
"I know he has youkai strength but I asked you to take off the shackles so please take them off." Kagome said. Koga just shrugged and walked over to Inuyasha. Koga took the key out and unlocked Inuyasha's shackles. Inuyasha knew better than to attack them in the building he would have to when they got out. "Thank you," Kagome said. She walked over to Inuyasha and said, "Follow me and we'll leave." Inuyasha nodded and followed Kagome and her mom out. Her mother had filled out the paper work during their wait. Kagome sat in the back with Inuyasha when they came to the car. Inuyasha hadn't seen the outside world in years and he was to busy looking at things out his window to escape now. Kagome stared at Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye. 'He probable hasn't seen the outside world for a long time.'  
  
"So your name is Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. Inuyasha took his eyes away from the window for a second to shack his head yes. Mrs. Higurashi smiled and looked over at her daughter. Her smile widened when she noticed her daughter looking at the slave out of the corner of her eye. Mrs. Higurashi put her eyes back on the road and spoke to her daughter. "Kagome, were do you want to go to eat?" Kagome looked at her mother and considered the question.  
  
"I'm not sure. Hey Inuyasha, what kind of food are you interested in eating?" Kagome asked while turning to look at him. Inuyasha just looked at her with complete shock.  
  
"You want me to choose?" he answered. Kagome just shook her head yes with a face of confusion on. "I don't know. I haven't eaten any real food in a long time," he said blankly. Kagome looked at him with a look that said oh-ya and then she started to blush and she looked down. Inuyasha smiled and thought, 'she looks really cute when she blushes. Hey wait a second were did that come from. Oh well it's the truth but I'll never tell her that. Hey I smiled, I haven't smiled for years.' Kagome looked up and was shocked to see a smiling hanyou looking at her. She then smiled and put her left hand up behind her head.  
  
"Sorry I guess I didn't think," Kagome said belatedly.  
  
"You shouldn't mind her. She doesn't think very often," Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile.  
  
"Mother!" Kagome yelled infuriated. Her mother and Inuyasha just smiled at her.  
  
"How about we go to a buffet?" Mrs. Higurashi suggested.  
  
"Sure, that sounds great." Kagome answered. Inuyasha just looked at them with a confused look on his face. "Don't worry you'll love it." Kagome said poking him jokingly. Inuyasha had already forgotten about all thoughts of running away. (A/N: Inuyasha at a buffet is not a pretty sight, especially if he hasn't eaten good food in a long time. Expect to read some really interesting and dare I say funny things. I give pity to Kagome and her mom. )

Scene Change  
  
"Here we are!" Mrs. Higurashi said as she pulled into the parking lot of Super Buffet. (A/N: I think that's a name of a restaurant so if it is no one sue me for using it ok. Thank you. ) Kagome was smiling as she climbed out of the car. Inuyasha just sat in the car not knowing what to do. Kagome looked over to see Inuyasha still sitting in the car. She walked over to his side of the door and opened it. She grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him out. Inuyasha was shocked at how strong she was and that she would actually grab him that he didn't resist being pulled out. The bad thing was that Kagome pulled so hard that she made him crash into her. Luckily Inuyasha was able to keep both of them from falling to the ground. The bad thing was his face ended up squarely between her breasts. Inuyasha pulled away so quickly that he fell back into the car. He had hit his head on the way down and was laying on both of the seats. Kagome's blushing was out of control and she couldn't stop. Inuyasha's head hurt so much he forgot what had made him fall in the first place. He looked up to see Kagome blushing and what had happened finally hit him. He turned crimson and looked away. Mrs. Higurashi turned around to see her daughter and Inuyasha blushing. She was quit confused and didn't know what had happened. She walked over to her daughter and put a hand on her shoulder. Kagome jumped and turned to look at her mother. She was finally able to control her blush. She saw the confused look on her mom's face and knew she hadn't seen anything.  
  
"So are we going to go inside or are we going to sit out her all day?" Kagome asked cheerily. Inuyasha finally looked up with a confused look on. 'Is she not going to say anything? I'll have to talk to her later. She's very strange.' Inuyasha thought as he climbed out of the car and followed them in. What they didn't know was that a kid from Kagome's school had seen everything. When they walked into the restaurant Inuyasha finally realized all the wonderful smells that assaulted his nose. His mouth started to water as he looked around to try and find were the smells were coming from. He spotted the place and was about to go to it but he remembered he was a slave and couldn't go anywhere unless he was with his master or was given permission from his master so he had to stay by Kagome. "Mom, we're going to the bathroom. We'll catch up in a little while." Kagome said to her mom as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and started to walk off.  
  
Before Inuyasha realized it he was being pulled some where by Kagome. As she was pulling him along it finally hit him that she was holding his hand. He was rather confused and puzzled as to why she treated him like she did. Before he realized it he was pulled into a rather small room with Kagome. He heard a click, which he guessed was the door locking. When he looked around he realized they were in a bathroom. When he turned to look at Kagome he had a rather puzzled look on his face. Kagome turned away from the door and came face to face with a very confused hanyou. She took a deep breath as she walked over the sink and motioned him to follow her. When he was standing right next to him she spoke.  
  
"Is it alright if I wash off your face?" she asked him. All he could do was shake his head yes. Kagome smiled and tore off some paper towels. She wet them under the facet and then turned to Inuyasha. She reached up with the paper towels and gently wiped his face from his temple to his chin. She continued with that side of his face until it was clean. Then she started to clean his forehead. 'Why is she being so nice to me? She's being so gentle too. It's nice, she's nice.' Inuyasha thought as she worked. All to quickly she was done and she was about to turn around to throw the paper towels away when he brought his hand up to her face and brushed some of her hair out of it. Kagome looked up and locked her gaze with his. Kagome was shocked by what she saw in his eyes. His eyes were showing confusion and another emotion she thought she was just imagining, but the thing that shocked her was that he was actually showing emotion. From the time they knew each other he had never shown emotion in his eyes. Granted they had only known each other for a short amount of time but the little time they had together was all ready changing him. Unconsciously the little things she was doing and her personality itself was changing him for the better.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" he asked her.  
  
"Because I want to be," she answered lamely.  
  
"But I'm your slave," he countered.  
  
"So what," she retorted  
  
Inuyasha just looked at her and then said, "your not suppose to be nice, your suppose to be mean and I'm not suppose to like you, I'm suppose to hate you with all my being." Kagome opened her mouth to say something when what he said caught up to her and she closed it. Inuyasha turned his head when he realized what he had said. 'It's the truth though' he thought. Kagome reached her hand up and turned his head so he was looking at her.  
  
"I'm not like everyone else," she said to him quietly.  
  
"Then why did you get a slave?" he asked just as quiet.  
  
"My mom made me but I'm glad she did because if she hadn't I wouldn't have met you." she said on the verge of tears. He saw that her eyes were shinning because she was about to cry so he pulled her into a hug and stroked her back.  
  
"I'm glad too and I'm sorry for being so rude. You're not like everyone else. I can tell just by looking at you," he said into her hair. He inhaled her scent as they stood there. 'Her scent's so comforting. She smells like lilacs and the forests. No wonder she's so comforting to me, I grew up in the forests but that's not the only reason. We've only known each other for a couple of hours but she has all ready warmed my heart. She's grown so close to my heart in such a short amount of time that I didn't realize it until now. I don't know for sure but I… I think…. I think I'm beginning to… to love her.' He thought. This revelation hit him so fast that he pulled back from her to look at her.  
  
'His eyes, what's that emotion in them? It… it can't be… love. Can it?' she thought to herself. 'Do I love him? I know that even though I only have known him for a short time I feel safe when ever he's around. When he touches me it sends warmth throughout my whole body. I stopped in front of his cell because I felt warmth coming out of it. It's like I've known him all my life, no not all my life it fells like I've known him since the beginning of time and space.' She thought as she locked eyes with him. Her heart started to quicken when his face started to get closer to hers. She closed her eyes and leaned in. At first it was a shy hesitant kiss but it soon turned into an overwhelmingly heated and passionate kiss. Inuyasha's right hand went up to her face and his left arm went around her back to push her closer to him. Kagome's arms were wrapped under his arms and hooked onto his shoulders with her hands pulling him into herself. (A/N: Ok Kagome's hands are coming from behind Inuyasha. Picture that she has her arms under his armpits and they're chest to chest. She has her hands facing herself on his shoulders. Her fingers are pointing towards herself. Just wanted to make things clearer and if you need a better description just ask me. Thank you!!!! J )  
  
Inuyasha was about to put his hand up her shirt when they heard a knock on the door. The knock shocked them so much that they jumped. They looked at each other, panting hard, and then blushed. They made a quick check to see if everything was in place and walked out. When they opened the door they saw a man in his mid thirties. He stared at them for a while and then smiled and walked in. Inuyasha and Kagome turned towards each other with a look that said what-just-happened. Inuyasha just shrugged and they started towards Mrs. Higurashi. When they arrived at the table they saw that Mrs. Higurashi had all ready order drinks for them.  
  
"I hope you don't mind Inuyasha but I ordered you a Dr. Pepper." Mrs. Higurashi said as they sat down.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and then said, "Ok." Kagome and Inuyasha sat next to each other with Kagome's mother in front of Kagome. They were sitting in a booth, Kagome was on the outside and Inuyasha was between her and the wall. (A/N: Big mistake. Kagome will regret that decision. --)  
  
'Is his nose twitching? Wait, there it goes again. It is twitching. Aaawwww, that's soooooo cute.' She thought as she watched Inuyasha from the corner of her eye. 'Oh my God. His ears just perked up too.' She felt like she was going to die from this sudden show of cuteness from him. All of a sudden Inuyasha looked her way but he wasn't looking at her he was looking at something behind her. She turned around just in time to be knocked out of the booth by Inuyasha pushing her onto the ground to get out. Inuyasha raced over to the buffet table and smelled around a bit. Kagome just sat on the ground watching him from were she had landed. All of a sudden he picked up the whole tub of food and ran over to the booth with it. (You know the thing they put the food in at the buffets.) He had a smile on his face and sat down at the booth calmly. Kagome's mouth had dropped open when he had taken it and she was just now able to regain her process of thought from the shock he had given her. She hadn't expected him to carry a whole tub of food over to the booth. After a couple of minutes she was able to move so she stood up and sat back down. Inuyasha had started eating his food with his hands but Mrs. Higurashi was scolding him now for it. His ears were dropping as she lectured on. When she was done he continued eating but this time with silverware. By the time he was done eating (which was about five minutes) Kagome had regained the process of thought and now was staring at him. He looked over at her with a look of puzzlement. She looked down at the tub that had once contained food and then looked back up at him.  
  
"You ate all of that food that fast?" she asked in bewilderment. He just shook his head yes as she stared at him in shock. "What did you eat?" she asked flabbergasted.  
  
"He ate ramen." Mrs. Higurashi answered for him because he had looked like he didn't know what to tell her and he hadn't. Kagome just stared at him and then got up to get herself some food. When she came back Inuyasha had another tub of food and was digging in. She sat down and started to eat her food slowly. "Did you get any udon?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter nonchalantly. Kagome quickly looked up with her eyes twinkling and a goofy smile on her face. She ran over to the buffet and grabbed a plate. She started to pile big heaps of food on her plate. As she skipped back to the table she vaguely realized Inuyasha had started on his third tub of food. Kagome pushed her other plate of food out of the way and started to dig in like Inuyasha. She would have even eaten it with her hands if her mother hadn't been there. When they were all done Inuyasha had eaten ten tubs of food and Kagome had eaten about two but she hadn't taken the tubs with her. Mrs. Higurashi paid and they walked back out to the car. They sat the same way they had before and they started off for home.


	2. Inuyasha Meets his new Home

A/N: I want to apologize that I didn't update sooner. My computer is a piece of shit and it wouldn't allow me to but luckily I was able to find a way to upload. So her's the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sorry I forgot to put a diclaimer on my first chapter. I deeply regret that I do not own Inuyasha or any other Rumiko Takihashi character. (cries into pillow as she uploads her second chapter)  
  
Chapter Two: Inuyasha Meets His New Home  
  
"Well, this is the place." Kagome stated as they drove up to her house. At the site of Kagome's house, Inuyasha's eyes bugged out of his head. They were pulling up to a giant metal gate that you have to buzz in to be able to get in but when they pulled up he noticed that the gate opened with out Mrs. Higurashi having to roll down her window and buzz in. As they drove up the extremely long driveway with buses outlining the edges Inuyasha looked around as much as he could. There were acres and acres of land and he saw a forest off in the distance. There was a barn way off to the side in the distance and fences all around. They pulled up to the house; well you couldn't really call it a house it was more like two mansions put together. There was a giant middle section and two equally huge east and West wings. The middle section had humongous white columns that supported the porch and roof. The roof of the middle section was dome shaped like the White House. The wings had hundreds of windows and they were two stories tall. All of the windows on the second story had balconies and some of the lower ones had porches. The house itself had wood paneling that was painted light blue. The drive way curved in a circle and had a beautiful water fountain in the middle. The fountain was of a young woman with her hands outstretched above her and her face lifted up to the heavens. Water showered over her from shinny copper pipes. There were eight pipes around her with their tops bent so the water showered down on her. There were eight lights under the pipes that were turned on at night to light up the figure. Many people believe the fountain is the most beautiful thing on the property but Kagome begged to differ. Besides she knew all about the fountain and what it stood for.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi stopped the car in front of the mansions steps and climbed out. Inuyasha and Kagome stepped out next and he say someone come walking over to them. Mrs. Higurashi handed him the keys and walked to the doors. The little man walked over to the car, got in, and drove over to a side rode that Inuyasha hadn't seen when they drove up. 'Damn. I bet there are a lot of little secret places you could go on this property and no one would know were you were.' Inuyasha thought as he turned back towards Kagome. But he was sadly mistaken, the whole property was wired full of cameras and you couldn't do anything without someone knowing about it. The only places safe from the videos were the bathrooms. Kagome was waiting for him to get over the shock of the house. Every time some one knew comes to her home they all have the same reaction, complete and utter awe. She let out a deep sigh as he finally turned to face her. She smiled and started to walk towards the doors. He followed after her and caught up to her. He realized that Mrs. Higurashi had already gone inside. 'How the hell are we going to get these doors open?' He thought as they approached the doors but before he could think of anything else the doors opened up by themselves.   
  
Kagome looked over at him to see complete bewilderment, she smiled at him. "Are security guards opened them for us." He still looked a little suspicious so she added; "There are cameras all over this place and they all connect to one room, that's the security room. The front doors also have a button that only the security guards can press because it is in the security room. When they see someone that they know is allowed to enter they press the button and let them in." He nodded his head yes as they continued walking. "My rooms are all in the West wing and my parents rooms are in the East wing."  
  
"Why do you have so many rooms?" He asked her as they headed towards the right of the door and ultimately towards her rooms.  
  
"I only sleep in one room but some are for when ever I have guests and some are for my slaves only I don't own any slaves. All the ones you see belong to my father and mother. There are slaves that live in some of my rooms because my mom has some slaves for me but I don't like to call on a slave to help Me." she answered him. Then all of a sudden Inuyasha ran into something only when he looked down there was nothing in his way. Kagome was on the other side with a confused look, and then she acted shocked and hit herself in the head with the palm of her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry I forgot to tell you that there was a barrier that separates my rooms from the slaves. Only certain people are aloud through it. I'll have to help you get past and from then on it will recognize you as ok and will let you in." 'Good thing I can also keep people out even if they have been through it before. God if I didn't have that I would be swamped with my mom's slaves all the time.' She walked over towards him and stood in front of him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and pulled him through only when he was going through she felt a shock go through her body. Not a shock of pain, but a shock of pleasure and familiarity. She was puzzled with this but decided to just forget about and so she kept walking. Inuyasha had felt the same thing but he just thought it was because of the barrier and in a way it was. He caught up with Kagome and she started to talk again.  
  
"You'll have the room across from mine since my mom wants you to be my protection slave." They went up some stairs and then stopped in front of two doors on either side of them. Kagome turned to him with a smile on. "This is your room and this one is mine." She pointed towards the door on the right of him first and then to the left. "Feel free to ask me for anything you want. Just knock and if you don't need anything before dinner then I will come and get you when it is time." She turned to her door and went in. Inuyasha turned to his door and pushed open the doors.  
  
'It's huge, and beautiful.' he thought as he went inside. There was a glass door on the wall across from the door that leads out onto a balcony. The bed was on the left of it right in front of the door. It was covered in red silk covers and the pillowcases were the same color. The bed had a headboard and a footboard made of mahogany wood. There was a giant oak desk on the right side of the door. There was a table on the left side of the bed that had a lamp and alarm clock on it. On the wall to the left of the door there was a door. On the wall to the right of the door there was another door. He walked in the room and closed the door. He went to the door on the left wall and opened it. There were some business suites that he was most likely never going to wear. He then walked over towards the door on the right wall. He then realized there was a dresser on the same wall of the entrance door. He decided he'd look in it later and opened the other door. It was a beautiful bathroom with a shower, toilet, and sink. He walked in and closed the door. The floor was made of white tiles with a katana in the middle, but when he got closer to exam them they transformed into a fang like sword. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things and then looked back at them. Sure enough they had transformed. He decided he would ask Kagome about that later.  
  
He opened the draws around the sink to find the essentials. There were towels hanging on towel racks by the sink and by the shower. He decided he would take a shower later and walked out to look in the dresser for some other clothes. 'If I want to fit in I'll have to wear the same clothes as everyone else.' he thought as he walked over to the dresser. He opened the first drawer to find an assortment of boxer and socks. He closed the drawer and opened the next one. There were an assortment of regular and button up shirts in it. He then opened up the last drawer and found some pants, and shorts. He closed the drawer and walked over to the desk and opened its drawers. There was paper, pencils, pens, and any other office supply you might need. There was a marvelous gold piano lamp on the desk that you could twist in any direction. He then walked back to the dresser and pulled out some red boxers, a black shirt, a red silk button up shirt, and some black jeans. He walked into the bathroom and put the clothes on the sink. He closed the door and started the shower.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Kagome was laying on her bed thinking. 'I always thought that room across from mine was weird. I know the story behind it and this whole house. I always thought it was weird how when we bought this house it was already furnished with everything we would need including clothes. We went around looking at all of the rooms and when I came to this one it was like it was made for me. The same went for my parents and brother. Only now my brother had to be sent to a boarding school for his own protection. I don't know if I'll ever be able to see him again. Every slave we get also gets to choose the room they want as long as it belongs to no one else. Surprisingly they always choose the ones before my barrier and the room is always one that suites them. We were told the story of the house and its last occupants that had lived in it over a thousand years ago. I always wondered about this house so I found out more about it and I had made up my mind that everyone here was a reincarnation of the person that had lived her over a thousand years ago. The story even said that later in time new occupants would come that were just like the others and they would have to go through everything the others had to go through. Hopefully they would make it and the never-ending cycle would stop. Everyone here was drawn to the house because his or her soul was pulled to it. Their souls needed to resolve what was not resolved so they could finally have a lifetime of happiness." A knock at her door stopped Kagome's musings as she got up to answer it. She drew in her breath as she gazed upon the newly reformed Inuyasha. 'Damn he looks sexy in black and red. Wow...wait a minute, were did that come from?' she contemplated in her head. Inuyasha was shocked and confused at her reaction. He had heard the sharp in take of air she had taken and he smelt her ever growing scent of arousel. He was beginning to lose comtrol of his youkai self. Inuyasha needed to make her scent change, and fast.  
  
"I need to show you something," he said as he grabbed her hand causing her to come out of her thoughts. He pulled her through his room adn into the bathroom. "Look," he said while pointing down to the floor. Kagome looked down adn was about to bring her head up when teh katanna in the middle of the tiles transformed into a fang-like sword. Kagome looked up to find a very puzzled Inuyasha.  
  
"Wait a minute, if you knew about this then why are you puzzled?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"It never glowed before, that's why," he retorted. She looked back down and sure enough it was glowing. Then all of a sudden it hit her. (A/N: No, not literrally but if it had really that would have been funny.) She jerked Inuyasha's arm and dragged him into her bathroom. Inuyasha had little swirly marks for his eyes as he shock his head to clear it. 'Damn she's strong. That sure's going to make things interesting in...Wow, wait a minute, rewind and stop. I did not just think that.' Inuyasha is thoroughly questioning his sanity right now.  
  
"I thought so," Kagome said snapping him out of his sanity quiz going through his head right then. (A/N: If anyone knowa were I can find the qoestions to this so called "sanity quiz" please tell me)  
  
"You thought what?" he asked her still trying to get over his previous thoughts. Kagome just looked at him and simply said, "look" as she pointed down to the floor. Inuyasha was shocked to see a shinning jewel in the middle of the tiles. He looked up at her quizzically.  
  
Kagome sighed and said, "It never glowed before." At this Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, his way of saying and this means... Kagome sighed again but more deeply and then sat on the tub's rim. "You might want to get comfortable." Inuyasha took her advice and sat on the counter.  
  
"Ok, lets just say that this house has a weird history. This house hasn't been lived in for over a thousand years. The last occupants to have lived in it all died. Well actually there was only one survivoir but sadly he died a year later in an accident. The story told by the old man says that everyone died because they failed to overcome a trial."  
  
"But what does this have to do with the tiles glowing?" Inuyasha interrupted.  
  
"I was about to tell you that. It's said that teh souls of the former occupants would be riencarnated and have to go through the same trial."  
  
"So you're saying that everyone's a riencarnation?" Kagome shook her head "yes."  
  
"See everyone that's here was drawn to this house. Also, when we get new servants they get to choose their own bedroom. And it just so happens that there's a room that's made exactly for them. And for some odd reason everyone finds a room they like before getting to my barrier."  
  
"That doesn't prove anything," he said stubbornly.  
  
"Well there's actually more. See in the story the princess fo the massion fell in love with the samauri that protected her. And that's kind of why everything happened."  
  
All of a sudden something clicked in his brain and he realized what she meant. "That's impossible 'cause you're no princess and I'm no samauri." At this statement Kagome became angry.  
  
"As a matter of fact I am a princess because my father is the Lord of the Eatern Land. And you never know, you could have some samauri blood in you. You are half human," she stated heatidly. All he could do was stare at her. "Come on, it's time for dinner," she stated as she stoop up. She started walking out and Inuyasha obediently followed.  
  
(A/N: So how do you like it so far? Questions are welcomed but please don't ask were this is going 'cause I'm not sure. Oh...I also want to know if anyone can tell me who the old man is. It shouldn't be to hard. Atleast I don't think it should be. If you want to find out more keep reading. Oh and please please please review thank you. : P)


	3. The Dinner

Disclaimer: I don't believe anyone thinks I own these characters so from now on I'm not putting a disclaimer on my chapters because I do not, I repeat, I do not own the Inuyasha characters.  
  
**Chapter Three:  
The Dinner**  
  
Once again that day Inuyasha was shocked out of his mind at what he saw. He was standing just inside the doors to the dinningroom. In the middle of the room there was a long table that could fit sixteen people. There was a candilabra on each end and one in the middle. Sixteen dark navy blue cushions surrounded the table as seats. The cushions at the end of the table by the door was occupied by Mrs. Higurashi. Each corner of the room had many pillows in them with silk curtains that were pulled back right now. When he looked up he could see the sky. The cieling was made of glass. Inuyasha noted that at the sides were the cieling meets the walls something could come out. Kagome saw him looking up with a confused look on.  
  
She smiled adn whispered, "The glass is bullet proof and when you press a button a retracting metal roof comes out." Inuyasha looked at her in auw. He followed her to the table and sat next to her. Kagome sat to the right of her mother and Inuyasha sat next to her. Slaves came out and brought out food for them. They placed a plate in front of everyone and stood back a bit.  
  
"You may leave and eat yourself," Mrs. Higurashi said. The slaves left and the room was left in silence. Mrs. Higurashi picked up her fork and started eating her noodles. Kagome picked up hers and Inuyasha followed suit. After a couple of minutes of silence Kagome decided to ask a question.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yes, honny," her mother answered looking up. Inuyasha stopped eating. (A/N: When the royal family stops eating or starts everyone has to do the same.)  
  
"Were's dad?" Kagome asked her mother hopefully.  
  
"He had a business dinner he had to go to," was her answer.  
  
"Oh, ok," Kagome said to her plate as her mother started to eat. Kaogme just sat starring at her food. Inuyasha could smell the waves of her sadness coming off of her. "Mom may I be excused?" she asked.  
  
"Certainly, dear," Mrs. Higurashi said oblivious of her daughters sadness. Kagome stood and left with Inuyasha right on her heels. They walked side by side in silence. Kagome didn't even realize Inuyasha was next to her. In a minute the were outside and heading towards the forest.  
  
Scene Change  
  
"Should we follow them?" a gaurd asked to his boss.  
  
"No. She has her slave with her," the man said from the shadows as he watched Kagome and Inuyasha in a monitor. The gaurd just nodded his head that he understood. No one ever contridicted the Chief Gaurd, Miroku, other than one of the royal family members. Well actually there was one servant that stood up to him. Miroku smiled as he watched the Chief Cook, Sango, in the kitchen eating and laghing with the other slaves and servants.  
  
Scene Change  
  
Inuyasha found himself starring up at a huge tree that seemed familar. "It's beautiful," Kagome jumped at Inuyasha's statement. She smiled at him as she watched him.  
  
"Yes, it is. I wish I could sit in it though," she stated. Inuyasha smiled and took a hold of her waist. Kagome was about to protest him touching her like that but was interrupted with a gasp of her own when he jumped up into the tree. Inuyasha smiled down at her as she looked around.  
  
"This is beautiful, thank you," she stated in auw. That's when he realized the sun was setting and she was looking at it. They could barely see it as it receaded behind the trees. Inuyasha sat down pulling Kagome along with him. He leaned up against the tree and she leaned up agaisnt him. They just sat there as the stars started to come out of their sleep along with the moon.  
  
Scene Change  
  
"It's been two hours. They should be back by now," Kagome's mom stated to her husband while she paced.  
  
"She has her slave with her, Nitaku, you don't have to worry," Mr. Higurashi said to his wife.  
  
Nitaku let out a sigh as she walked up to her husband. "I know, Shianta, but..." she stated but was interrupted by her husband pulling her into a hug.  
  
"She'll be safe. Don't worry," He stated calmly as he rubbed his wife's back in comfort. Nitaku relaxed and put her arms around her husband.  
  
"I've already lost my son by having to send him away. I don't want to lose her too," she stated.  
  
"I know, I don't want to lose her either but she's a strong girl and she has a slave to protect her. And from what I heard from you and the gaurds he's not bad or mean and he listens to her," Shianta whispered into her ear.  
  
"You're right. I shouldn't worry."  
  
"Good, now lets go to bed," he replyed leading her to their bed.  
  
Scene Change  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome woke up to rain hitting them. Kagome looked up and started laughing. Inuyasha stopped his grumbling when he heard her laugh. He grabbed a hold of her and jumped down. Kagome ran out of his grasp as she twirled in the rain. She was laughing and twirling with her hands up over her head. That's when he realized she looked like the statue in their front yard. Kagome stopped and looked at Inuyasha wiht a smile on. He smiled back at her as he walked towards her.  
  
"I think we should go back," he said. She nodded that she understood and they started back.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha. Why did you have a look of shock on back there?" she asked him.  
  
"I realized that you looked like the statue in your front yard," he replyed.  
  
"Well I hope I would. The statue is of the person that I was riencarnated from," she stated as tehy reached the house. Inuyasha just nodded his head as they continued on in silence.  
  
Scene Change  
  
Shianta was awoken from his sleep by a knock on his bedroom door. "Come in," he said in a groggy voice. Miroku walked in and bowed to them.  
  
"My Lord, I came to inform you that your daughter and her slave are back."  
  
"Arigato, Miroku. You may leave." Miroku nodded his haed and bowed. He turned around and headed towards the door. Just as he reached it Shianta spoke, "Oh, and Miroku." Miroku turned around and looked at his Lord. "Get some sleep. You need it." Miroku nodded once again and left closing the door behind him. Shianta laid back next to his wife and went to sleep, thanking the heavens for allowing his wife not to wake up.  
  
Scene Change  
  
"Good night, Inuyasha," Kagome stated as they stood infront of their doors.  
  
"Good night, Kagome," Inuyasha stated as she turned and went into her room. Inuyasha went into his room and grabbed a pair of boxers as he went into his bathroom. He turned on the water in the tub and waited for it to become warm. When it came to the temperature he wanted he plugged up the tub and stripped of his clothes. He put them in the laundry basket and then climbed in the tub. 'I wonder what Kagome's doing right now,' he thought as the hot water relaxed him and his muscles.  
  
Scene Change (I'm becoming tired of writing these)  
  
Kagome grabbed a silk night shirt and underwear as she headed towrads her bathroom. She plugged up the tub and turned on the water. She stripped and put her wet clothes in the hamper. She turned off the water and climbed in letting the warm water relax her. 'Today's been really interesting. I was forced to get a slave, which didn't turn out bad I might add. I ate lunch with... I don't even know what to call him when he ate at lunch today. I kissed my slave. I talked to Inuyasha about the house. Didn't get to finish dinner. Saw the sunset with Inuyasha up in the Goshinboku. Fell asleep on the tree. Became soaking wet from the rain. But all in all I had a realy great day,' Kagome thought throughout her bath. 'I believe it's time to get out and go to bed,' Kagome thought as she climbed out and emptyed the tub. She dried off adn put her clothes on. She climbed into bed and looked at her clock. It read one-twelve in the morning just as she fell asleep.  
  
Scene Change (Still anoyed with having to write this)  
  
'Man this day has been hectic. I was choosen as a slave when I thought that I would live in that cell for the rest of my life. I kissed my knew owner. I was given realy great food to eat at lunch. I have a bed and even my own room. I have clothes and hot water. Even if this house is a little wierd it's nice. Kagome and her mother are nice. I got to see Kagome play in the rain and smile about it. This day was one of the best days in my life, heck maybe even the best day,' Inuyasha thought throughout his bath. He stoop up adn drained the tub. He dried himself adn put on his boxers. Inuyasha raked his claws through his hair and then went to his bed. He smelled the air checking to make sure Kagome was ok. He climbed into bed and then looke at the clock. It read one-twelve in the morning as he fell asleep.  
  
(A/N: Thank you for continueing to read my story. I decided to write on a flime today so you're lucky. I don't know how long it might be until I next update cause I don't know were this is going next. I like to get reviews even flames. cause i believe they are a good thing cause they tell me what im doing wrong but if your flame is stupid and really mean ill write you back about it. please review my story and read my other one called I'll be Home for Christmas. I have a couple of other stories but i need to fix them up alittle. also i don't know how along it will take me to update my other fanfic. Thank you everyone who has already read my story and reviewed it. ill take all the incouragement i can get. i wont tell you who the old man was in the second chapter that survived and told the story cause you'll just have to wait and see. so once agian please review and enjoy my story. see you later) 


	4. A New Day and a Chance Meeting

A/N: I'm sooooooooo sorry! I won't make up any excuses about my not updating for around a year or more but just so you know alot of crap went down in my life. If you don't know I started this fic at around the age of fourteen and am now sixteen and my life ended up changing dramaticly. I won't bore you with long winded explanations though. All I hope for is your forgiveness. Hopefully this chapter is up to par. I'm sad to say I had to glance over the story to actually remember it. I never intended to leave people hanging. Oh and all questions will be answered at the end of the chapter. Anyways onto the story.

**Chapter Four: A New Day and a Chance Meeting**

** 'BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEE...'** "Argg. I hate mornings!" Kagome groaned as she rolled out of bed and promptly fell on her ass. A loud curse followed a **thump** as Kagome's head popped up beside her bed with a dazed look on her face. Loud barking laughter could be heard coming from her door. She glared over at the annoying hanyou and "gracefully" picked herself up off of the floor, meaning she became tangled in her sheets and began her way down to say good morning to Mr. Floor again, only to be caught by a pair of arms. She blushed crimson and looked up only to see a smirk. Kagome began to seeth and pushed herself away from him. Grabbing gome clothes she turned and walked into her bathroom leaving behind a still smirking hanyou.

"Koishii(beloved), do you know were..." Shianta began but was cut off by loud bickering coming from the hall. As he and his wife turned their heads to the noise the doors to the dinning room opened to reveal their daughter and her "slave" enter yelling nonsense at each other. They both sweatdropped when Kagome slapped Inuyasha upside the head and then stormed over to her seat. Inuyasha glared but quickly covered it up when he realized that they were not alone. Glaring at ones master was not a good thing to do. He grumpily flopped down into his seat and tension began to fill the room.

The sound of doors opening broke the tension as servants began to file in with platters in their hands. Inuyasha's ears immediately perked up and his nose began to twitch as the new smells wafted to him. Kagome's anger quickly vanished as she squeed mentally at his ubber kawaiiness. 'Damn. I can't stay mad at him for very long,' Kagome thought as the food was set onto the table. Everyone grabbed their chopsticks preparing to eat. A chorus of "Itadakimasu" was heard before everyone began to gather food and eat. There was relatively no noise as the meal progressed and as soon as everyone was done Kagome and Inuyasha left for her school. Boy were her friends going to be surprised.

** "SQUEEEEEEEE!"** Everyone in the near vicenity cringed at the afending noise let lose upon them.(A/N: Damn that had to hurt. ) Many youkai slaves glanced around checking to see what might be a possible danger to thier masters. On further inspection one would realize that the hidious noise in fact came not from a monster (A/N: Although I'm not so sure on that.) but from a group of females gathered around one poor male. A babble of "oh he's so kawaii" and "can I touch them" could be heard coming from the circle of what some would call the impetome of all evil. The poor male had his dog like ears folded back trying to reduce the annoying, ear splitting voices conversing around him. He had a look of pure hopelessness on as Kagome tried to pry her way in between him and her friends. 'God why do I even keep them as friends?' Kagome questioned herself as she pushed her way through.

** "Quiet!"** She yelled to get her friends' attention. They all immediatly gave her their full attention. "Now that I have your attention, I would like to introduce Inuyasha, my slave." At this her friends started to babble again but instead of trying to get their attention, she escaped from within the circle with Inuyasha and ran to the school building. By the time her friends realized what had happened it was to late to stop them. They all heaved a sigh and began walking to the building, their youkais following behind with different looks on; some looks of interests and some with disgust.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief as she skidded to a hault in front of her first classroom with Inuyasha standing next to her. She walked into her empty classroom and sat in her normal desk. The one closest to the window and farthest from the teacher, meaning if you were facing the blackboard, to the left and all the way back. Inuyasha leaned up against the wall behind her desk and closed his eyes about half way down. He looked like he was sleeping but he was far from it. He was scoping out the area, when determined he was very effiencent. He spotted several escape routes and places of danger before other people began to enter the classroom.

As more people entered he caught a smell and began to growl softly but quickly stiffled it before someone heard. Inuyasha kept his same posture of looking nonchalant when in reality he was a whirl wind of emotions. He wanted so much to grab Kagome and run out of there but he knew he couldn't. As the smell got closer it changed just barely, it smelled slightly agitated. The person had recognized him. As the door opened to the classroom and the smell was at it's strongest, Inuyasha saw a slight female with long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes standing in the doorway. She wore a smile and looked over at Kagome and waved. Kagome waved back and the girl began to walk towards Kagome. As she passed the door, a head of silver hair was seen following close behind her. The man had a powerful aura and it eminated off of him in waves. (A/N: Bet ya didn't think that would happen. Ok I'm only fooling myself, many probably already thought that would happen. But a girl can dream can't she?)

The man looked up and reveled shocking golden amber eyes, two purple streaks on either side of his face and a blue crescent moon on his forhead. The man wore a white shirt that had a red design on it with a black over jacket. His pants were also white and he wore a fabric belt around them that was yellow with the tips blue. Also wrapped around his waist was something that was extremely fluffy. As the man and Inuyasha's eyes locked the room became full of tension.

"Shessy! Stop standing there and come over," the female from before slightly whined at "Shessy". The man immediatly walked over to were she was standing, besides Kagome, and took up a position next to Inuyasha. They both ignored each other and silently watched their masters converse with each other. When the bell rang the teacher appeared and it immediatly became quite.

"Stand," said the class rep. Chairs scraping against the floor was the only other sound. "Bow," everyone followed the intructions. "Sit," as everone sat the teacher began his lecture.

As the day progressed Inuyasha became incressingly agitated. As it turned out the woman that had walked in before was a very close friend of Kagome's and they had every class together, her name was Rin. (A/N: Definitely saw that one coming.) The man with her was infact her youkai slave, which just made Inuyasha even more confused. It was lunch time and Kagome and Rin were eating lunch under a tree. Inuyasha was sitting next to Kagome and Shessy was sitting next to Rin. As they conversed another conversation ended up taking place between their slaves.

'What are you doing here,' came the stoic voice in Inuyasha's head. 'What does it look like? I'm Kagome's slave, I have to be here. What the hell happened to you? How did you end up here?' came the annoyed reply back. There was a pause before any answer was given. 'Our land was over run by humans. I was captured but only after killing hundreds of them first. They shackled me with some kind of chains that kept my demon strength from being able to be used to its fullest. Over time I came into Rin's ownership.' throughout the whole thing his voice had remained monotone until he spole Rin's name, it became softer. Inuyasha looked at his brother and nodded his head, ending the discussion.

Throughout the day nothing else really exciting happened, except Inuyasha meet Hojo. A thoroughly annoying human that Inuyasha wished he could get rid of. But he couldn't because Kagome was "friends" with him. 'I swear, the man is as think as cement.' was Inuyasha's first thought as he watched Kagome and Hojo converse. Inuyasha could smell what Hojo's intentions were and that Kagome definitely just wanted to be friends. But sadly it seemed the poor boy just didn't have a brain when it came to girls. Hojo had "cornored", atleast that's what Inuyasha called it in his head, Kagome after school, offering to walk home with her. To Inuyasha's great relief she declined and Hojo walked away.

"Hey Inuyasha," Kagome stated looking at the hanyou from upside down. She was laying on her bed side ways with her head hanging over the edge. Inuyasha was leaning against her wall infront of her. He looked up at her and waited for her to continue. "Why were you staring at Shessoumaru wierdly?" she asked him, rolling over so she could look at him properly. Inuyasha started at that and just stared at her. "I was just wondering. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Kagome replied to his silence, some what sadly. She looked away from him to stare across the room at her door.

"He's my half brother." At hearing this Kagome whipped around only to end up falling off the bed head first. A groan came from her as she sat up. A yelp quickly came after when she realized that she was practicly on Inuyasha's lap. She scooted back with a blush and looked up at him through her bangs. Inuyasha also had a blush but nothing else gave off his embarassment. He cleared his throught and continued, "Shessoumaru is my half brother through my father. I haven't seen him for around 50 years. Right around the time I was captured as a slave. I didn't expect to ever see him again, let alone as a slave himself." Throughout his explanation Kagome had moved to sit next to him leaning against the wall. She was leaning up against his arm with her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Soon enough Inuyasha heard Kagome's breathing even out as she fell asleep. He sighed and gently picked her up carrying her back to her bed. He layed her in bed and covered her up. While he leaned over her he took a deep breath of her scent which lulled him into a state of sleepyness. He placed a light kiss on her forheard and then left for his on room. "Sweet dreams Kagome."

A/N: Yo! Hopefully you guys liked it and it's not bad. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted. I'm actually writing these as I go. (I know, not a smart thing to do but...) I know were this fic is going just not how it's going to get there. sweatdrop oh well. I also wanted to let people know why their relationship is progressing so fast. I myself don't really like fast relationships but this fic just ended up coming out that way. I actually started to re-write this story with more discriptions and some changes were made. I'm not sure if I'll post that one with this one or what. Now the reason their relationship is going so fast is because their souls are riencarnations and are tied together with a curse. There's a strong "pull" that they feel for each other. You could say they are drawn to each other because their souls are meant to be together but yet have never had the chance for a happy ending. I hope that can explain it if ya need more don't hasitate to ask. Oh and please refrain from commenting on my spelling. I'm using a writing program that doesn't have spell check so I am unable to check it. The human eye can only do so much. I hope you liked the chapter and hope that the next chapter will come soon. Just need some inspiration to hit me upside the head. Oh and I'm also sorry if it's a little short. Until next time. Suchi


End file.
